This invention relates to the collection and transmission of a group of files.
It can often be useful to collect multiple files into a single package. Archiving software, such as the WinZip® archiving utility, available from WinZip® Computing, Inc., can be used to collect a group of files into an archive, which can be stored, transmitted and/or downloaded as a single package. Adobe® Acrobat® document management software, available from Adobe Systems Incorporated of San Jose, Calif., can be used to create and manipulate documents in Portable Document Format (PDF). Files of any format can be embedded in a PDF document, and the resulting PDF document, including any embedded files, can be stored and transmitted as a single document.